You're My Possession Chapter 2
by Insania Killand
Summary: The sequal to Your My Possession...I hav no idea how long this actually might go so just bear with me. And thanks for reading it and enjoy\ 3 / Moshi 15


Greedler x Reader x Oncie

As you started your car, you looked over and looked in your side mirror and saw how your shoulder was bleeding it looked like a crimson river, and your shirt was torn and slightly off your shoulder. Damnit, I can't walk into the house like this Dad will think I was attacked by a demon. You thought. "Guess he is if I think about it." You said out loud unknowingly. "What was that pet? I thought you were leaving." Greedler said with a smirk. "I am, but you caused my shoulder to bleed." You said with a ill sarcasm to it. "Oh I forgot haha want me to heal it?" He smiled an innocent smile. "Go fuck yourself" you spat. "Oh ho we got ourselves a untamable kitty." He said elbowing Oncie in the side to signal him to laugh. He didn't he just looked away. "Ugh..." You said as you started pulling out of your parking spot. Greedler just sat on the hood of his limo waving. What an asshole. You thought. You turned out of the school parking lot and started driving then you look over to see if he was still there. He wasn't there waving with that stupid look of his but instead there was nothing. Just a parking lot with some cars still. What the hell? Where is he? You thought. And where he was his limo was gone. Shit! You thought I gotta get home!  
~ time lapsed~  
" Mom, Dad I'm home!" You yelled as you walked into your house. No answer." Hello?" You asked. You walked into the living room. No one was there." MOOMMM!" You yelled. Still no answer. " Damn where the hell are they?" you muttered. " (name)!" Yelled your mom. " What? And Where are you?" You yelled back. " In the dining room.." She said in a odd going on that sounded odd. You thought but you went into the dining room. " Hey Mo-" You were cut off by rough kiss from some dude that had sharp teeth and a snake tounge. Wait i know this tougne. You thought . You tried to bite it. The man wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close causing you to gasp at the sudden action letting his snake tougne slither past your guard teeth that refused him access. He wrapped his other arm around your waist as you tried to push him away. " nnnnn" you moaned. Unable to hold it he released your lips. " Hello pet." Said Greedler. He smiled as he let you go and you fall to the ground. " Bastard i said NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" You yelled at him still on the floor. " (name) dont yell in the house." Your dad said coming into the room with your birth certificate. " Dad?what? Why did you take that out?" You said as you looked at him with worried eyes. He just looked at you with eyes that were swollen from crying. "Dad?" You said. " Here is her birth certificate." Your dad said as he showed Greedler. " Aaaa thank you." He said as he took it an started reading it. " What the hell is going on?!" You yelled throwing your hands in the air. " Im just getting the contract that binds you to them, nothing really to get angry about." he stated with a smile of confidence and pride. " IM NOT FOR FUCKING SALE YOU ASSWIPE!" Yelled at him throwing your phone at Greedler. " YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" You said as you started crying. Your parents just watched you. You switched your glare to your parents." And what are you doing! Do something! Shoot him or at least scare him away!" You yelled at your parents. You started to run away but was grabbed by the wrist in a death grip then you felt your arm get twisted behind your back." Ahh!" You shreiked but a hand went over your mouth. " Now pet stop acting like its the end of the world , and that phone hurt." Greedler said with a death look in his eyes and a smirk showing his shark-like shivered cause it shocked you. That was the first time you ever saw that kind of look on him. It was scary. " Hun, we wish we could do something but what can we do?" Your mother mumbled. " We cant ignore a request like this if it means we lose the right to see you instead of seeing you at your funeral." Said your father with tear threatening to fall. There doing this cause he threatened them that he would kill me? You thought as you bit your lip at the thought of them crying mourning the death of you. You used your other hand to pull his hand off . " YOU FUCKING BASTARD!IM GONNA KILL YOU!" You screamed at Greedler. He wasnt pleased by your comment. You felt him let go off your arm and spin you around to face him.  
SLAP!  
You didnt move, you didnt know why though. Was it shock? Or was it fear? " YOU SON OF A..."" YOU NEVER..." You kept hearing voices but you couldnt get out of your trance. You could tell one was your father's voice. Was he yelling at someone? Who was it? You just continued to stare into space. Then you felt a splater on your cheek. You lifted your (s/c) hand to your face. You wiped it off and looked at your fingers. Its red, you thought like a rose.. You felt hands grab your shoulders and began to gentle shake you from your trance. When you looked up again you saw a demon with green eyes like emeralds, with a smile that made you shiver in a good way, covered and dripping with the same crimson liquid. As you reached up your hand close to his face. Reality came to you finally. You felt the sting in your grabbed your face and looked to the floor. You saw a hand in a tight eyes widened at this site. You looked back at Greedler who jist smirked a devilish grin that was full of pride. You noticed he was looking passed you as if telling you to turn around. Without a second thought you spun around to see a scene right out of a horror movie. Blood covering the walls and floors. You stepped closer only to step on something squishy, then felt it pop. You looked down only to regret it. You stepped on someones eye ball. You felt as if you were gonna throw up. You covered your mouth and spun back around only to meet the cause of this blood bath. You look at his once money green suit to see most of it dyed red. His gloves completely covered. When he saw the horror on your face he smiled in amusment. "What-" you started only to be pushed into all of it. You leaned back from the force but stepped on the eye and you fell right into the mess. When you tried to get back up you slippedand landed face first into a heap of intestines. You felt that urge to puke again. You got back up feeling the blood on your face. You turned so you wouldn't face the pile again and saw something that will haunt you forever. Your parents heads on the floor staring at you eyes glossed over and eyes wide. You screamed from this site. You started to crawl away from the whole thing. You crawled til you bumped into something well someone in this case. You see once black leather shoes, you slowly traveled up from the ankle to the leg then up to the waist to his chest then finally to his face. He was so content on this whole situation. You could see it in his face. You saw pride and happiness. " w-w-why d-d-did y-y-you d-d-do t-t-this?" you stuttered as you shook. You started to shiver. You could feel the hot streams of tears fall from your face to the blood coated floor. " you wanna know, well one I like you and two its fun." He stated with a lil chuckle. " B-but why k-kill my parents!" you said as it took every bit of strength just to say "kill". They were really dead. And its all his fault. He took their lives. You looked back down at the ground and let your bangs fall over your eyes to block them. Your tears continued , but who could blame you? You just lost your family.


End file.
